


Spoken on Impulse

by thegreatwordologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/thegreatwordologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are words Undyne thinks every time she sees Alphys.  It takes her a while before she finally says them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoken on Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> For [eroshiyda](http://eroshiyda.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This was a request fic from the [ask meme](http://thegreatwordologist.tumblr.com/post/146676159913/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill) I posted on tumblr. Eroshiyda was kind enough to send me the request: "That's a good look for you." with Undyne/Alphys. When I started, I didn't quite expect this story to delve so far into the realm of cotton candy, especially as it was my first time writing a fic focused on Alphys and Undyne as a pair.
> 
> This is fluffy sugar, and I loved writing it!

The thought was not a unique one for Undyne. Indeed, the words floated into her head every time she saw Alphys, but there was almost always something else crowding its way to the front. The words went ignored in favor of excited growls about the latest scrap of human history Alphys showed her, or the new move she was demonstrating to the lovely lizard. But they were always there, waiting to be acknowledged.

Even after Frisk had waltzed through and upended their lives, freeing them all by destroying the Barrier and pausing in the middle of their quest to take a moment to help Undyne see that her interest in the scientist was not as one-sided as she'd believed, the words remained unspoken. Oh, others bubbled to the surface, escaping in tender moments as Undyne basked in her newfound right to snuggle her new girlfriend. But those words, the words she thought every time she saw Alphys, remained silent.

When Undyne proposed to Alphys, it was all foregone anyway. There was no question for either of them that Alphys would accept. But Undyne had been adamant: "You were the one who confessed first! I HAVE to be the one to propose!" She'd spent days digging through the massive stack of bridal magazines she'd bought, and weeks trawling through the human internet to get every scrap of information she'd need before going forward. The ring had been a custom affair, shaped by the best metal-working magics known to Monsters and inset with two oval topazes, one blue and one yellow. 

Even then, with the ring on Alphys' finger and the happiness in Alphys' eyes, Undyne hadn't said the words. She'd said plenty of others, starting with how much she loved Alphys and continuing through promises to spend her life protecting Alphys and make all her dreams come true. Of all their dates, that one had definitely been her favorite. But the words just weren't ready to slip forth.

A year of planning rocketed past with all the speed of Papyrus' new car, and despite the fact that they spent every free moment together, there were still words unspoken. The wedding was a purely human-style affair, themed for the wedding between the heroic Miniko and Masume in Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie 3. As Undyne walked down the aisle on Asgore's arm in her tux, her eyes never left Alphys. The words shrieked to new life, summoned by the vibrant glow in Alphys' caramel eyes. When Asgore handed Undyne to Alphys with a fatherly smile and a soft murmur of love, Undyne couldn't keep it to herself any longer.

Undyne didn't hear Toriel begin the bonding ceremony. She didn't notice the way Frisk smirked at her, or the way Papyrus straightened ever so slightly once she'd taken her place beside Alphys. Staring at her beloved, Undyne opened her mouth, and the words tumbled out, awkward and unplanned, and as emphatic as the thrumming in her soul.

"ALWAYS SMILE LIKE THAT!" Her voice boomed over the crowd, cutting off Toriel's graceful voice with its intensity. She stepped a pace closer to Alphys, catching Alphys' shoulders in her hands so that she could stare straight into those eyes she loved so much. The volume in her voice dropped, but somehow, the words were more intense for the softer tone. "It's a really good look for you." She quirked an awkward smile, and added in a stage whisper that floated through the crowd all the same. "It's a good look for me, too."

Their kiss was accompanied by the drumroll of Frisk's clapping.


End file.
